Tell the Truth
by Latinagal
Summary: BOOK BASED: Finally, the school year has ended. Blair can’t take the drama anymore, so she decides to leave without a trace. Living a new life, she finds herself being withdrawn back to New York eight years later.
1. Chapter One

**_Tell the truth_**

_By Latinagal_

Finally, the school year has ended. No more pain, leave it behind. Blair can't take much of the drama anymore, so she decides to leave without a trace. Living a new life, she finds herself being withdrawn back to New York eight years later.

**Disclaimer**- Characters belong to Cecily von Ziegesar

Chapter 1

"May I present to you the class of 2006!" A loud uproar of cheers filled the stadium, leaving Blair almost deaf. She tapped her foot impatiently, telling herself all she needed is her diploma, and leave. Most of her belongings were outside in the car.

No one knew she would be leaving except her dad. She called him earlier asking to stay with him in France. Of course, he agreed but wanted to know why. Blair wouldn't say much but made him promise not to tell her mom.

Sighing, she waited for her turn. Only a few people until it's over, a few more minutes. Her flight would leave in three hour.

"Blair Waldorf," A voice boomed from the stage, snapping back. Immediately, she jumped from her seat, and walked toward the center stage. There were a few people calling out her name, while grabbing her diploma.

"Ms. Waldorf, would you please give us a speech?" Her vice principal asked quietly, handing the diploma.

Blair looked surprised, taking her diploma. "Why? Isn't there suppose to be someone else to give the final speech?"

"Yes, but the class Valedictorian couldn't show up today."

Blair bit her lip, "I'll do it but it's not going to be much."

"You have a talent for making natural speeches." Her vice principal responded, clasping her hand on Blair's shoulder. "Make me proud, and since you're the last person called, it's time to end the ceremony.

Blair stomach dropped, regretting her decision. "Give me a few seconds before making-"

"No can do Ms. Waldorf, we'll be loosing time." Her vice principal said, leaving to announce the final ceremonial blessing.

Trying not to panic, why couldn't there have been a backup? Blair slowly walked to the side of stage. "Since the Class Valedictorian, Stacy Romero, couldn't make it, we have an alternate. I would like to introduce, Ms. Blair Waldorf."

Another applaud erupted from the crowd, Blair walked toward the center podium. Standing in front of her senior class, she felt uneasy but kept her stance. Seeing familiar faces looking back, she felt calmer before speaking into the microphone.

"A year has gone by, there isn't much to say. We leave, go to colleges, expect the unexpected. If we look back, High School seems like a movie, always moving back and forward, except there isn't Johnny Depp or Aubrey Hepburn to star. This is your life and you're the star of the film.

"So, even if the movie has ended, let it continue, like sequels, part one two three four. College is just the beginning of a new journey that we all have to endure. Why even cry? Sap up, and accept that we are growing. If we leave friends, fine, we could still have contact. It's no the end of the world. Look around; we only been in this class for four years. What is there to loose? People or friendship? Where will that take us in the real world?

"How many times have we been back stabbed by our best friends and never give a damn about it? We always think, they'll learn, but it happens again. Literally, just fuck off, we all have our separate lives now and have our own road to follow. Do me a favor; make sure that you college year is nothing like High School." Blair huffed before continuing, feeling as though she were on the roll.

"High School is nothing but drama. I mostly hear everyday, 'Omigod Becky, I can't believe you slept with my boyfriend.' Gossip roles around High School like crack, which ruins our lives, betray our trust in others. Grow up people, don't live in gossip. Believe me, I should know. So if you all want to be little gossipers and hide behind the real truth in life, all I have to say is get a life."

Throwing her head back, she heard a loud applause, leaving people shocked from her words. She smiled, people called out her name throughout the stadium. Her mind felt clear, body relaxed, speaking her final words to this school.

From the podium, she could see her old friends and best friend speechless. Taking off her cap, she spoke again. "This is it everyone, have a nice life and don't even bother looking at the past and cry about it but laugh at the memories. Be happy that were finally out of this hell hole!"

Throwing her white cap in the air, she saw other of her classmate's repeat the same action.

Finally, Blair thought before leaving the stadium. Goodbye New York, and hello France. She didn't bother going back to her seat, walking through the field. Pulling off her white gown, she let her graduation dress drop.

A strapless white short dress up to her knees, chopped in layers in the bottom, shown throughout the crowd. Throwing her hair back, she let it tangle with the wind.Guys were whistling at her as she left the stadium to the parking lot.

Rushing to her car, she pulled the trunk open. Starting to sort things out, putting her diploma inside a suitcase.

"Blair!" A voice called behind her, when she closed her trunk. Turning around, she saw her bestfriend, ex-lover, Nate.

His golden was mess, as he ran to her. Taking a few gasp of air, he hunched over, looking at her wearily. He knew, in the depth of his eyes, something was wrong.

Leaning against the car, "What do you want?"

"Where are you going?" Nate asked quickly, gazing at her car.

"Somewhere." Blair slipped bitterly, crossing her arms.

Nate's stood straight, as his green eyes caught her blue ones. "Whe-where? Why?"

She rolled her eyes, "And you concern is?"

"Please Blair, I care about you." Nate replied, leaning over to grab her hand.

She drew back, "That's nice, anything else I should know?"

He hesitated for a moment, closing his eyes. "I guess there isn't much to say." Opening his eyes, a single tear fell. "It's because of us, me and Serena?"

Yes, but they both knew, end of discussion.

Blair gave him an icy stare but inside, she felt regretful and torn. She would do anything to throw her arms around Nate, telling him it was a mistake, forgiving him because of his idiocy. Holding herself together, she had to stay strong, for her own sake. "You know the answer Nate."

"Don't you understand Blair, if you leave, I wouldn't be-" Nate struggled to find words. "I love you Blair."

He took a step closer, pushing his body against hers. He leaned in for a kiss but Blair moved her head, brushing her cheek instead. "Get away from me, your telling lies. You don't know what love is." Pushing him off, anger rose. "If you love me, then why did you cheat on me so many times?"

Nate balanced himself, trying to figure an answer.

"Keeping lying to yourself, I'm through with your bullshit." Blair hissed, pointing her finger to his chest. "Try finding me, and you will regret it."

"I'm sorry Blair," Nate whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

Blair looked away from him, feeling her heart rip. "Keep your apologies, some people will never learn their mistakes."

Turning her heels, she felt Nate grab her arm, as he embraced her. "Blair, please I'm begging you. Don't leave."

"Stop it Nate," Blair whispered, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his arms one last time. Regaining herself, she pulled herself away and slapped him across the face. "This one is for the pain you made me go through." Then stomped on his foot. "That one is something to remember me by. I'm sick of you Nate, and everyone else in this fucking city."

Nate dropped to the floor cursing, grabbing his foot. On his soft white cheek, she saw the imprint of her hand. She held herself from crying. "Have a nice life with Serena because this is the last time you'll see me."

Turning around, Blair flipped her hair. Her blue eyes started to sting with tears. She felt part of her been taken away, but it was her final decision. Finding the strength in her legs, she walked away to the drives seat. She heard Nate's protest but didn't stop. Getting inside the car quickly, she turned on the ignition and drove away from her problems, leaving all of them behind.

* * *

AN: Please review! Thanks you...I hope you all liked it. 


	2. Chapter Two

**AN-** Sorry for the long wait. -xoxo's- Latinagal. Enjoy.

Chapter Two

Blair stared out a window, thinking how much time has passed. Oh, how much she missed New York. She wanted to go back, but couldn't, for multiples of reasons. The people she loathed were there but still, she couldn't help but feel empty at times. How many years has it been? Oh yeah, eight, not much has changed.

She just got older, but her beauty remained. Her dark hair was straight down, more maintained, layers hanging at the side of her face. Her pale skin was radiant than normal, must have been all thaetanning. She grew an inch or two in height, since High School. Her body was curvier at the age of twenty-five, that's about it. Oh, her breast grew a size or two, after the pregnancy.

Gazing out the window, she turned back to her desk. Her phone started to ring off the hook, for the millionth time today. Picking it up, she answered, "Hello?"

"Ms. Waldorf we have a problem, Leonardo-"

"Didn't you get my message to fire him?"

"No...I haven't checked my email yet."

"Now is that my problem? No. Unless you want me to fire you." Blair rolled her eyes, aggravated. She hung up the phone, not bothering to hear the rest. This is what she had to deal with for a living, people stupidity. Ugh, she should have just gone to Yale. Now she was a big time Fashion Designer for Vogue, and one of the co-leaders in the company.

Not many people knew her name, which she wanted to be kept unwraps. She didn't need anybody to find her, especially people from her past. Her mother, was the only person who knew where she lived, after making a phone call to her dad.

Blair stayed at her father's home, and graduated at a nearby university. Even though she had a bachelor's degree in Design and Fashion, Vogue still hired her on the spot. In college, she thought of becoming a lawyer, but her hands were filled, she didn't have enough time. Why? Because of two certain people.

Her office phone rang again. "What is it now Patricia?"

"The twins! They're going to be busting-"

Before Patricia could finish, the doors opened to reveal a small petite girl with straight blonde hair and hazel green eyes. Wearing a black silky dress, she smiled. Her body shape similar to Blair's when she was younger, "Opps, the doors were unlocked, you better fix that Patricia, anyone could just walk in."

"More like you're a spoiled brat," The boy next to her murmured. His hair was messy and dark covering his face, with the same color eyes as his twin. He looked like an exact replica of his father. They both looked similar to him, being identical twins, but different color hair and eyes. The boy's eyes usually mixed between blue and green.

His twin giggled, "Zachary, you better shut up before I-"

"Enough," Blair interrupted them, getting up from her seat. She made her way toward them, glancing at a lady with blonde hair, who leaned against the door. "You can leave now."

Patricia nodded, closing the doors behind her. Blair turned to her kids. "What's so urgent you two needed to talk about? And where is your nanny?"

Zack smiled mischievously, "Oh, we lost her at the park. Madie tripped her in a pond, and I might have pushed her to enforce the fall."

"No no, she 'accidentally' fell in a pond, it was just so terrible." Madie chirped, pulling her small hands to her face, pretended to cry before giggling in hysterics.

Blair glanced back at her children and sighed. Yep, the famous Waldorf twins, always causing trouble.

"Anyways," Madie pulled her hands away; she leaned up against her brother. "We're here on business."

Blair lifted her eyebrow, "What may that be?"

Zack and Madie made puppy eyes, "Is it possible if we go to New York this winter vacation?"

Blair folded her arms, frowning. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Madie asked immediately, mimicking her action. "We've been to almost every place in the world, why not New York?"

"Well, why do you want to go?" Blair asked.

"The fashion show!"

"The Dodgers stadium!"

Blair hesitated. "Maybe, let me think about it."

Madie clung on to her mother's arm, "But mummmy, you've told us so much about New York. Please please please, I'm begging you."

"Yeah mum, can we go please?" Zack added, grabbing onto her other arm.

Blair stared at both of her children, out of everyone; they were the hardest to say no. Thinking for a moment, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She shook her head, but they had to keep a low profile. Plus, out of a million people in New York, who would recognize them? She could waltz right in back to New York, without getting caught, that wouldn't be so much trouble.

"Fine fine, but let me talk to my boss, to make sure." Blair replied.

Madie gripped on tighter, "Mummy! I have it all under control."

"What in the- how?"

Zack smiled, "You know how Trixie has a soft spot for Madie and me."

How can she forget? Her boss talked about the twins constantly. She wanted Madie and Zack to model for Vogue.

Blair sighed again, they were too smart for their own good. Might have inherited their father's looks but had her intelligence. Madie was someone who gets everything she wants, even if it means getting dirty. She carried a sweet personality to get away with multiples of things. Zack on the other hand, was the same but didn't hide when he did something wrong, nor care. For eight year olds, Blair wondered how they would turn out to be when they got older.

Straightening herself up, "Well I guess we're off to New York."

Madie and Zack looked at each other before jumping around, "Yay! We're going. We're going!"

A second later, her office doors flung open again. Blair looked over to see a woman with dark hair tangled up, leaning against the wall, panting, wet from head to toe. Patricia was right behind her, rushing over to stop her, but the brunette spoke in French, pointing her finger at the twins. "They are the spawns of Satan! I quit!" She flung her head back before marching out the door. Patricia smiled nervously at Blair, closing the office door.

Blair glared at her children, while Madie stared at her nails, looking up at Blair innocently. "I never liked her for your information."

"Yeah, she's a b-"

"Zack!" Blair snapped.

"Sorry, but she is."

Blair placed her hand upon her forehead, what in the world did she get into.

* * *

**AN-** Yeahh Madie and Zack are somewhat based on Kathryn and Sebastian from Cruel Intentions personalies, sorry about that but I thought it would be cool. :3 Since only Cruel Intentions is my favorite movie. –bows- gomen. Continueing! 

**Review, Review, Review !**

I promise to continue! Working on Chapter Eight already.


	3. Chapter Three

**READ: _THIS chapter is mainly a filler, about Blair's life in France. IT WILL BE BORING. Sorry! BUT the next chapter will be interesting. Just wait! Toodles! Latinagal_**

Chapter Three

It seemed in the matter of days, they were on the plane. Even though it took about a month of preparation, December rolled by quickly. Madie wore cute pink coat with her hair tied up in two bows. Zack wore regular jeans and a blue polo shirt, his hair actually brushed for once. Sitting in first class, Blair stared out the window, seeing the rain pour outside of Paris. Wearing a black dress with high heels, she looked like a fashion model. Tapping her foor on the ground, she was lost in her thoughts.

How was everyone? Even though she promised herself not to contact anyone in New York, she wondered if anyone missed her. She didn't need people to find out she was in New York, but deep down; she really wanted to see her friends and family, even if she loathed them in the past. Were Serena and Nate together? She hadn't heard from them after graduation. They're probably married by now. Blair shrugged that idea out of her mind.

She glanced at her twins, memories started to stir. It was after graduation she discovered she was pregnant. In France, she raised her children alone with her father and his boyfriends help. No one knew about the twins. She didn't want people to find out about them, yet. Her life revolved around the twins, giving her best effort for them.

They had the best education offered and were talented in many fields. They spoke French, English, Spanish and Japanese. Madie loved to sing, dance, play soccer and piano. Zack loved the guitar and soccer was mainly his life. They traveled and moved to many places, but their main home was in Paris.

Living the life as a single mother was hard. Multiples of times in the past, Blair tried to get them a dad, but never worked out. The twins didn't like the guys she dated. They would scheme ways to drive her boyfriends away. It would have been easier to tell their father had kids, but Blair declined that idea.

She wouldn't return to him. She made up her mind a couple of years back. Even if her mind constantly wondered about him, she had to be strong, for the twins sake. They didn't need a father figure like Nathaniel Archibald.

A lazy no good….Cheater. Backstabber. Heartbreaker. Pothead. So many words to describe him, but she loved him. He'd probably already forgotten about her. Blair closed her eyes, leaning against the chair. The twins knew nothing about him, which was just fine with her. Even though they asked about him, Blair always stirred away from the conversation, responding vaguely on the topic. Her children learned not to ask about him over the years.

Dropping to bliss, she smiled, her mind racing about New York. She wondered how her family was doing. She never told the twins about her family, just her mother. They were close to their uncles, Ping and Pong. Anyways, how would her mother react, if she found out about the twins? Probably buy everything in Barney's. Blair smirked at that idea, before falling asleep.

Suddenly she felt, the plane slowly started to descend down. Blair's eyes snapped open, were they already here? She heard a a sound, gazing up to see the seat belt light blinking. She felt excitement run through her body. Looking out the window, it was night in New York, the city gazed with lights everywhere.

"We're here!?" She heard Madie squeak.

She turned to her daughter, "Seems like it."

"Finally!" Zack said, putting his hands above his head. "It's been how long?"

"About nine hours," Madie replied, looking over at Zack.

"Well I'm cramped," Zack stretched in his seat. "So mum, where are we staying?"

"Some hotel," Blair answered, before the speakers turned on.

The captain's voice boomed. "We've finally arriving to our destination. At a twenty five degree weather, New York City. It's about eight O'clock, so buckle up everyone, it'll get colder tonight." The speakers turned off.

Madie lifted her eyebrow, "Right."

Blair nodded, "That's why I told you to pack up warmer Madie."

"And here I was thinking that we would have another trip to the Bahamas," Madie snorted sarcastically.

The place started to descend down lower. Zack bounced in his seat, "I can't believe we'll be here for a month! Longest vacation we've had."

"Zack sit still," Blair said sternly.

"I can't help it mum! It's been awhile since we've been in America. I barely remember our trip to California." Zack replied, still bouncing. "It's nice to be out of Europe, especially since we got Lord Mucus out of our case."

"We should give props to Ping and Pong," Madie added, her green eyes twinkling.

"I thought he'd never leave," Zack admitted. "He's too clingy."

Blair had a flashback that night, where she had been woken up late by a person knocking on the door. When she opened it, Lord Marcus was standing there, drenched in a slimey substance, covered in feathers. He rambled about leaving to England and wouldn't be returning because of the twins. After he left, Blair grounded the twins for three months. Five months of dating, she was mad. This one only one case, from many incidents. Blair snapped back, looking at Madie and Zack.

"Zack, Maddie. You two need to stop these games," Blair said. "And his name, Lord Marcus."

Madie twirled her finger in her blonde hair. "Lord what? Jerk face? Mother, your boyfriends just keep getting weirder names."

Blair didn't even bother. "Seriously, you two have to behave."

"Mother, what in the world are you talking about? You know we're angels. We wouldn't harm a fly. It's just people make us look so bad." Madie frowned. "No one could take a joke."

"Yeah mum, lighten up a bit." Zack smiled.

Blair groaned, "You two know exactly what I mean."

"Okay okay, we may but your asking for the impossible mum," Zack answered.

"Zack," Blair said warily.

"Fine, we'll keep it on the down low," Zack crossed his arms. "But if anyone tries to provoke us-"

The plane started to get bumper, when they reached the ground. Blair turned to the window, seeing the plane slowly stop. Blair smiled brightly, forgetting about the conversation. The speakers came on again, "We just landed in New York City safely, enjoy your stay and have a pleasant night."

Madie and Zack jumped from their seats. Madie grabbed her backpack and looked over at Blair, as she just barely raised herself from her seat. Madie grabbed her hand. "Mum you're taking to long! Let's go!"

Blair laughed, "Madie, wait up a second. I'm sorry I'm not seventeen."

Madie pouted, while Zack kept jumped up and down the aisle

There! Done, and proofread. Anyways, review review! I'll get chapter four up! Sorry for the short chapter, kind of boring.

* * *

**Review Review Review please!!**

I usually wait up to 8-10 reviews for next chapter to post, since many people don't like to review.

9/2/07 - Finished.


	4. Chapter Four

**Note:** Thank you for the lovely reviews! I didn't think it would take this fast to update. Oh well, enjoy! I'm glad you liked the other chapter.

Chapter Four

"Mum! Wake up!" Blair heard a voice call out. Tugging on her arm, Blair groaned rolling to her other side.

"No, five more minutes."

"Mum! We're missing everything. Come on!" Another voice added. Blair waved her hand, pulling her pillow over her face.

"Don't make us….Fine, Zack on the count of three. One….Two….Three!" Before Blair could think, she felt ice cold running down her back. She opened her eyes screaming, jumping up from her bed.

"ZACHARY HAYDEN AND MAXINE MADELINE WALDORF!"

"We told you so."

Drenched in her black nightgown, she grinned her teeth. "On the count of three, get out of my sight. One….Two…." The twins zoomed from her room, before she counted to three. Once they were gone, Blair looked around her room.

They were staying at a hotel in Upper Eastside New York, almost took about two hours with traffic from the airport. Once they checked in, they crashed for the night. Today was supposed to be a big day of showing them around, but where exactly? She couldn't just go to her parent's house.

Blair shrugged, walking towards her luggage. Rummaging her bag, she picked out a pair of high heels, jeans, a prada purple shirt and a long leather coat. She started dressing and getting ready for the day. Once done, she walked out from her luxurious room, which was connected to the twin's room. Knocking on the door next to hers in the hallway, she heard a crash inside. Blair lifted her eyebrow, as Zack opened it.

His hair was ruffled, smiling brilliantly, resembling Nate. "Liked your wake up call mum?"

"Of course," Blair forced a smile. "Are you two ready?"

"Almost!" called Madie, coming right behind Zack. One of her arms was in one sleeve of her sweater, as the other one caught.

Blair giggled, "Madie do you want me to help?"

"No! I could do it myself," Made lifted her head up, then looked at her mother. "Please, can you?"

Blair walked toward Madie, helping her with the white sweater. "Well, where would you two like to go?"

"Dodgers Stadium!"

"Rockefeller Center!"

"Hmmm, well all both seem nice," Blair pondered. "But I think we should leave the Rockefeller Center at night, and Dodgers Stadium has killer at this time. Why not go to the National Park?"

The twins glanced at each other and nodded. "Sure but what's out there?"

"Well it's gorgeous right now. It's a place where I use to hang out as a kid and it'll definitely be different from the parks in Paris. " Blair answered.

The twins smiled as they grabbed her hands and dragged her to the elevator, that's settled.

They took the cab out to the park, which was a short distance. When they reached the park, the twins stared out in awed out the window, in the back seats. Blair bit her lip, as she sat in the passenger's seat, crossed legged. Hopefully no one would recognize her, it was a big park, what are the chances?

The twins ran out from the cab, before they even stopped. Blair took out her purse, "Thanks for everything, here's a tip." Giving him the money, she walked out to the park. "Zack! Madie! Don't get lost. You two better be back in twenty minutes or I'll hunt you two down."

"Of course!" They both yelled from a distance. Knowing them, twenty minutes means double times then the actual time.

Oh well, she'll find them. Blair started to walk around the park, remembering her old memories. Feelings started to stir up, remembering dates with Nate and playing around with Serena when they were kids, while their mother's gossiped. She missed old times, but loathed them.

A voice snapped her from her thoughts. "Action!"

She looked around in curiosity to see a crew of people filming. Blair raised her eyebrow, walking over to where filming. A petite girl with long dyed black hair was in the middle. "No no no! That's it for now. Take break." The girl jumped from her seat, and put her hands in her pockets, pulling out a box of cigarettes. Blair stared at her, that girl looked strangely familiar…oh no. Blair eyes widened, Vanessa Abrams/ She had to get out of here fast. Turning around quickly, she heard a voice cry.

"Hey kid! What are you doing?"

Blair turned instantly, kid? From a distance she could see Madie in front of Vanessa. "I want to be on the film! Can I please be in it?" She said in a sweet voice.

Blair mind rushed in horror, no. She had to get Madie out of there.

"I could help!" Zack joined, bouncing his way to view.

Vanessa paid no attention, "Seriously, where is security? Security! And how did you two get on set?"

"We have our ways, but let's talk business."

"No, security-wah? You two look familiar," Vanessa stopped, shifting eye back and forward. "Do I know your parents?"

Shit! Blair cursed, rushing through the crew.

"Parents? Uhm, I doubt it. Our mother is French designer, Bla-"

"ZACHARY!" Blair bellowed, cutting him off. Rushing to him, she kept her head down, grabbing him by the arm. "Where have you been? Where is your sister? Oh here." Blair kept her gaze down, grabbing Madie's hand. "I'm sorry for so much trouble, uhm excuse us." Blair turned holding the twins, but Vanessa grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I know you!" Vanessa gasped. "Blair Waldorf?"

Busted, she slowly turned back to Vanessa. "Oh hi Vanessa! Is that you? I didn't recognize you." Blair laughed, covering up her stunt, damn.

Vanessa smiled, "It is you! How have you been? It's been awhile. Wow, you look great."

Blair smiled awkwardly, as Vanessa embraced her in a hug. "Uhm, I've just been great. Just busy, you know."

Vanessa let go, and looked over at the twins. "I see, so are these little brats yours?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Blair answered, switching subjects. "So are you a film director I'm assuming?"

"Yes!" Vanessa said proudly. "Went to Flim School, did great and got hired to film a small time movie."

Madie interupted, "So since you know my mum, can I be in the movie?" .

Vanessa laughed, "Probably next one, we've casted enough people for this one."

"Hmph," Madie snorted, folding her arms.

Vanessa ruffled her hair, "Cheer up, anyways who's the dad…they look a lot like-"

"I know," Blair answered, as Vanessa fixed her eyes on Blair.

"When did this happen? I mean you just disappeared and out-"

"Wait! You know our father?" Zack pipped in.

Vanessa gazed at Zack, "Maybe, don't you?"

"No." Zack said bluntly, his green eyes saddened.

"Another time," Blair whispered. "We should get going. Uhm, call me I guess, we'll have a chat but don't tell anyone I'm here, not even Aaron."

Vanessa flipped out her cell from her pocket and shrugged. "Your deal but anyways what's your number?"

Blair gave it out, and nodded curtly. They separated, Blair taking the twins, and called the nearest Taxi. Her mind cursed, this was not supposed to happen. Seriously out of so many people, she had the worse luck. Shaking her head, hopefully news wouldn't travel fast.

* * *

Gossip Girl here.

I hope everyone is doing swell. I've been doing great. Four years in marriage and still continueing, life couldn't be better. Did I tell you I'm pregnant? Woops, well anyways, I'm here on the scoop. I know I haven't been updating this site much but I'm still alive people and kicking in New York City. So here's the update.

Seems a certain brunette beauty has returned. Who? I bet you all are dieing to know. B! B is back in New York City after eight years from our graduation. Wonder what she's been up to. She's been spotted crossing roads in National Park with two kids. Hmm, I wonder who they are. I don't think she's one to play nanny. Well, aside from that, S and N are out for lunch in a local café. J and E are spotted shopping in Barney's a couple of hours ago, looking at…engagement rings!? Wow. D is still around Europe, haven't heard much about him lately. A is at a local poet café, looking through newspapers. Guess someone's trying to find a job. Well over and out.

**To: GossipGirl**

**From: Youradmirer**

Could you have my babies!?

**To: Youradmirer**

**From:Gossipgirl**

Did you not read the fine print? I'm married. Ew, creep. I don't even know you.

**To: Gossipgirl**

**From: Hotkisses**

B's back B's back! Man, I'm going to tap that ass tonight.

**To: Hotkisses**

**From: GossipGirl**

I don't think she would, I mean…I certainly wouldn't. Plus, those kids seem kind of have her hands tangled at the moment.

Anyways, you know you love me.

Xoxo's- Gossipgirl.

* * *

**Note:** DONE DONE DONE! For now. Aren't things going to get a bit interesting? Well you know the drill.

_8-10 reviews and I'll get next chapter up ASAP!_

**Review Review Reviw! -pushes you- Thanks!**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Did you hear?" Isabel whispered to Kati.

Kati looked at herself in the mirror, applying lipstick. "Hmmm?"

"Blair Waldorf is back!"

Kati spun around, "That bitch, who would want her back?"

Isabel giggled, "I wouldn't but I heard so much gossip about her. I heard she looks like a cow now."

"Really? This is certainly a sight to see," Kati smirked. "Shall we greet our old friend?"

"Of course," Isabel nodded. "Things will certainly be interesting now, especially with Nate and Serena."

"Oh I feel drama."

* * *

"So I wanted to discuss," Serena leaned forward, taking her palms in Nate's. They were in a café, sitting outside. "Plans." 

Nate mind wondering off. "Hmmm?"

"You know wedding plans," Serena said awkwardly, shifting her eyes.

Nate mind snapped back, "Oh, of course. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was thinking if we could-" Serena got interrupted for her phone. She smile at Nate, "Let me take this."

Serena glanced at her cell, "Serena here."

"Serena you'd never guess what!" Jenny exclaimed.

"What?"

"He proposed to me!" Jenny squeaked.

Serena smiled, "That's awesome. We could have a double wedding."

"That would be great, but oh! Before I forget, GossipGirl posted something interesting," Jenny stated in a factual tone.

"Go on."

"Blair's back!"

Serena dropped her phone, from shock. She heard Jenny voice on the other line, "Serena, Serena?"

Nate looked worriedly at her, "Is there something wrong?"

"No! Of course not….Uhm, I'll take this call somewhere else," Serena said, getting up from her seat, grabbing her cell. "Yeah Jen, I'm here, continue."

"Well Blair's been spotted in New York."

"But what if Gossip Girl is wrong?"

Jenny snorted, "Her? No way, most of her facts are right."

Serena sighed, gazing over the street. "Well, I guess this is certainly a turn of events."

"Tell me about it, do you think she'll freak about you and Nate?"

Serena bit her lip, "I doubt it. I mean…maybe if we avoid her-"

"Brilliant idea Serena, don't worry about it."

"Of course not!" Serena said brightly.

"Well I have to go! Bye Serena!"

The call ended from there, Serena's mind rushed with worries. Damn, were they in trouble. She thought Blair might have came back a few years after she and Nate were married. Better if she didn't at all but now. She had to keep Nate from seeing her; it would stir up unwanted drama. She just couldn't bare to loose him. It was her long fear, she waited so long for Nate.

They've only dated for about two years on and off, but for the past six years, Nate was single. He didn't want to be committed to anyone after Blair left. He and Serena didn't speak for a couple of years. After Blair left, he changed, and was dedicated to his job. He was star quarter back, and traveled around the world. His parents were the ones who wanted him to settle down. So he picked Serena, by force, since he was her best friend.

Serena knew once Blair returned, there was a huge possibility that Nate would leave her. Even though he admitted he loved Serena, she had feeling it was only in a friends matter. They didn't even have sex yet.

Serena swore, things didn't look so bright.

* * *

Nate was sitting in his seat, wondering where Serena ran off to. His phone started to ring, picking it up to hear Chuck's voice on the other line. "Man! You'd never guess what!" 

Nate furrowed his eyebrows, "What is it Chuck?"

"A certain brunette has been spotted." Chuck said, sounding gleeful.

"Who?"

"Well she goes by-"

"Nate!" A voice called out a distance. Nate looked up to see Serena rushing over.

"Eh man, tell me later."

"Sure, but are you going to my party on Wednesday?"

"Not sure, we'll see. You know how Serena is now."

"Bummer, ditch the blonde."

"Whatever man, " Nate clicked his cell off.

* * *

Later on that day, Blair was exhausted as the twins pulled her from left to right. They finally made it back to the hotel around nine in the night, after visiting Dodgers Stadium and the Rockefeller Center. Madie and Zack were talking amongst themselves. 

"Mum, I can't believe you would leave such a wonderful place,"

"If only you knew Madie, how much trouble people can be here."

"A lot of them do seem snotty."

"Not as snotty as you, Zack."

"Madie, shut up."

"Make me."

"You two! Quite down, you're giving me a headache."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

Blair groaned as her cell rang. Grabbing it from her purse, she didn't even bother to see who it was, "Hello?"

"Blair, darling! I heard you're back."

"Mom?"

"Yes honey, people been talking about it. Why didn't you call me?"

"How in the- How did you find out?"

"Honey, your a Waldorf, people are bound to find out but since you ask, Aaron actually told me. He heard it from one of his companions, but still why didn't you call me? You could have stayed here"

Well, there goes the plan even more, Blair thought. "It's okay mom."

"I wanted to invite you to dinner with the family tomorrow. Aaron, Tyler, Cyrus and Yale will be here. Honey! You have to see how much Yale grew; she's almost an exact replica of you."

She smiled, "Really? I can't wait and I'd love to, but-" Blair glanced at her twins, who were trying to listen in her conversation. "You'd have to add two extra chairs to the table, I have company here."

"Sounds lovely, chow!"

Zack immediately asked. "Who was that mum?"

"Your grandmother," Blair replied, closing her cell.

"You mean the one that Grandpa left for our other Grandpa?"

"Yes her."

"You never told we have family here," Madie frowned, "Who else do you know out here? You never told us much about your life out here, aside from the places you've been traveled, but vague on the details."

"It's complicated."

"We have time," Zack said.

Blair gazed at the twins; it's time for a long overdue story.

* * *

**NOTE:** I know, I said from 8-10 but I had to get this chapter up, plus it's short so worth it.

ANYWAYS!

_Review Review Review. I'll cut it down._

_6-10 Reviews please, for the next chapter!_

I promise it'll get juicier.


	6. Chapter Six

**Note:** Another boring chapter, enjoy! It's an introduction chapter.

Chapter Six

Blair recounted her story in New York but didn't mention Serena and Nate, or her family ordeals. Madie was mad about Yale, because she didn't know about her. Zack thought it was cool to have an aunt close around their age, but loved the idea of having a sixteen year old Uncle, Tyler (estimating age). He couldn't wait to meet him tonight.

Blair laid on her bed, gazing at the ceiling. It was twelve when he phone rang. Picking it up, she saw an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Blair! It's me Vanessa."

"Hey."

"I wanted to know if tomorrow night you want to go to a party. It's a huge one, everyone will be there."

"Sure, what time?"

"Eight, and don't bring the brats."

"Obviously, I'll leave them at my mom's place."

"They know your home?"

"It seems like somethings can't be left quite."

"I see, well, where do you want me to meet you?"

"My hotel."

"Sure, I'll pick you up. What's the address?"

Blair told her the directions before hanging up. She didn't care now if she was spotted at this party or if she bumped into any of her old friends. They'll find out sooner or later she was here. Worst possibility was if she bumped into Nate, oh well. Stretching, she started to get ready for the day ahead.

The day was another rush of things. Blair, Zack and Madie went to multiples of places. Mainly malls, Barney's, anything that called their attention. Her mom called earlier that day, explaining the dinner was at six. So here they were, standing outside her apartment door, wearing semi-formal cloths.

"So I want you two on your best behavior," Blair stated sternly at the twins.

"Always!" They chirped.

Blair rolled her eyes, "When have I heard that before? Anyways, let's go."

Blair rang the doorbell, hearing shouts inside. The door opened to reveal a plump lady with long dark hair. "Blair, it's you!" Her mom rushed over, embracing Blair in a hug. Letting go, she stared at her daughter, "You've grown so much! I miss your lovely face and who are these guest?" Her mom turned to see the twins hiding behind Blair. "Who…Blair…what…Who are they? You were never a fan of children. I mean, oh my, they look like…oh my god." Eleanor said blankly at them.

Blair smiled awkwardly. "Mom…these are your grandchildren." Instatly, Blair's mom dropped down to the floor, fainting.

Madie glanced up at her mother. "Well, that wasn't expected."

"Tell me about it, come on, help me bring her in," Blair said, grabbing Mrs. Rose by the arms, as the twins picked her up from the legs. Bringing her inside, she walked to the living room seeing Cyrus, Tyler and Aaron watching television. Blair coughed, as they looked over to her. All of them jumped from their seats.

"Blair! It's good to see you but…what happened to your mother?"

"She fainted, would you help us bring her to the couch?"

"Oh, of course," Cyrus rushed over, carrying her to the couch.

Aaron walked over to Blair with his hands in his pocket. He glanced at her from top to bottom. "Hey sis, been awhile, huh?"

Blair shrugged, "I guess."

The next second, Aaron hugged her, catching her by surprise. "Where the hell have you been? Things haven't been the same without you."

Blair blinked, "Uhm, in France working for Vogue."

"Mom never told us where you were but she gave hints. I'm glad, you're back." Aaron said, pulling away from her. "So how have you been?"

"Great and you?"

"Just fine, I recently got my masters in Brown, for computer engineering and music."

"That's great to hear," Blair smiled, and it finally hit her. She missed her family. As embarrassing they were to her, she missed them all. Even Mookie, Blair looked around, "Where's Mookie?"

"He passed a few years ago."

"Awe, I'm sorry to hear that," Blair said sincerely.

"Blair!" A voice boomed behind her, as Cyrus embraced her in a bear hug. "We're glad to have you're back!"

"Hey! Who are these two?" Tyler pointed out to Zack and Madie.

Everyone turned to the twins, quietly standing to the side. Blair coughed, "Everyone I would like you to meet Maxine and Zachary Waldorf."

The whole room went silent, Madie curtsied with her dark purple dress. "How do you do? Please call me Madie. " She spoke in a French accent.

Zack waved his hand, "The names Zack."

The Roses starred at each other glancing back. A cough broke the silence, "Why wasn't I told?"

Eyes turned to see a miniature version of Blair standing in the corner. Wearing a black woven dress, her hair was tied up in a high pony tail. "Well," The girl stated walking in the middle of the room, but turned to Madie. "Hi, I'm Yale. I'm guessing you're my cousin."

"No, niece exactly," Madie replied, grabbing onto her hand.

Yale glared back at the Roses, "Why wasn't I informed?"

"We didn't know either honey," Cyrus spoke.

"Yeah, tell us Blair, when did this happen?" Aaron asked.

"See, when I left, I found out I was pregnant." Blair said looking over at the twins. "That's about it."

Cyrus coughed in his hands.

"So you're my famous sister I get to actually meet?" Yale asked, walking over to her.

"I guess so."

Yale wrapped her arms around Blair's waist and hugger her, "It's great to finally meet you sis."

Blair smiled, "It's been awhile Yale."

"So when are we starting dinner?" Tyler asked.

"Well since your mother seems to be out cold, I guess we'll have to serve ourselves." Cyrus said, walking over to the kitchen, "Bon appetite." Everyone headed toward the kitchen.

Aaron walked next to Blair whipering, "I could only guess who the father is."

"Don't mention his name."

"Why not?"

"Not even the twins know about him."

Aaron grabbed Blair's arm and spun her around, "What do you mean?"

"Let go of me," Blair snapped.

"Not until you tell me what exactly what you mean dear sister."

"Why do you need to know?"

"Well let's see, I'm only your brother."

"Step brother," Blair enforced, glaring at him. Aaron kept his eyes upon her, until she gave in. "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure, would you prefer the living room?"

Blair nodded, as they sat on the couches. She started to fill in Aaron on the story. "So now I'm back, I really didn't want to run into anyone, just because…ugh, I can't face my old companions." She didn't believe out of all people, she was confiding in Aaron, absurd.

Aaron looked pensive. "I think you need to tell Nate."

"Why?" Blair snapped. "We're doing fine without him."

"You might be, but he has every right to know, so do his kids," Aaron replied, "You know, he's engaged right?"

Blair eyes widened in shock, her stomach dropped. "What?"

"Yeah, everyone's been talking about it. It's supposed to be in four months."

"To who?"

"Serena."

"That bitch!"

"That bitch you left him to," Aaron remarked. "He was gone for almost six years, until his parents forced him to get married."

Blair lips quivered, "I came at the wrong time."

"No, you came at the perfect time, before anything else happens, you have to tell Nate."

"When are you Mr. Advice Giver?"

"Since I grew up Blair, you should learn to."

"I did."

"Then learn to forgive people's mistakes. Get over it; we're not in high school. Think about the future, and your kids too."

"Ugh, fuck. I'll think about it."

"Blair there's no thinking."

"Fine, give me time."

"Time is running short, you better decide before this marriage goes through. Wouldn't want him finding about the twins after he's married, right? Plus, I'm not asking you to hook up."

Blair snorted, "Guess so, not like it'll stop the marriage."

"At least he'll pay child support." Aaron said smugly, pulling out some herbal cigarettes from his pocket.

"You still smoke those?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They smell like shit."

"I don't give a damn."

"So are you going out with anyone?"

"Me? Nah, I broke up recently with my girlfriend for the past two years."

"Why?"

"She's a bitch," Aaron smirked.

A groan was heard silently, as Blair and Aaron turned to see Eleanor stirring awake. "Blair, is that you? Aaron? What happened?"

"Hey mom," Blair walked over. "You fainted."

"Really, I can't remember," Eleanor scrunched her eyebrows. "Oh wait….Blair….who are those two kids?"

Blair smiled, "My children."

"Your children?" Eleanor repeated, the term was unfamiliar to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone," Blair replied.

"Still honey, anyways, wow I'm a grandmother!"

"For the last eight years."

"Oh my," Mrs Rose whispered, getting from her seat. "Introduce me to them."

Blair nodded, as they got up from their seats, and headed toward the kitched. The food was served on the table, with three empty seats. Tyler and Zack were talking amongst each other, while Madie, Yale and Cyrus were having a full blown conversation.

"And I told her, hun you must be blind, because clearly that isn't channel!" Yale giggled.

Madie went into hysterics, "Oh my god."

"Yale you shouldn't be so mean to your classmates."

"But daddy, clearly she was lying and you know how much I despise liars."

Eleanor whispered to Blair, "So who's the dad?"

"I'll tell you another time, I think you could guess." Blair whispered.

Eleanor glanced at the twins, then gasped, "Is it-"

"Yes, but don't say anything," Blair whispered back. "He doesn't even know yet."

"Honey you know better."

"I know."

"Tell him soon, but can I take the twins shopping tomorrow? They could stay here the night."

"Sounds like a great idea."

"You and Aaron could catch up," Eleanor glanced back and forward.

Blair looked toward him, as Eleanor clasped both of their shoulders. "Brilliant! Aaron you could show her what's new here."

Aaron just shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets."sure"

* * *

**Note:** _WHOOT! Done with this chapter! I know dull dull, just wait to next chapter. -evil grins-_

_Review Review Review! -pushes you to it-_

_6-10 please._

_I can't wait to post seven and eight up. There're my favorite chapters so far. _


	7. Chapter Seven

**Note: **Gah since many of you are complaining about Nate and Blair, I decided to make Chapter Seven and Eight together. You all better enjoy it! I worked hard. T.T

Chapter Seven

The next morning, two girls walked around New York City.

"Serena! Come on, you're walking to slow," Jenny tugged Serena through stores.

Serena yawned, "Why did you wake me up early again?"

"Because the faster we find our dresses, the easier things get."

"Can't we just get our dresses made instead?"

"Now, what would be the fun in that?"

"I guess."

Jenny turned around, "You know what I was thinking."

"Hmmm?"

"Wouldn't it be better if we do the wedding by the end of this month?"

Serena lifted her eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just because, you know, Blair might get in the way."

Serena thought for a moment, "Your right, why didn't I think of it?"

"It's for the best."

Serena nodded, "So where are we checking these dresses?"

"Let's try Barney's first."

"Okay."

"Have you picked your maid of honor?"

"Yeah, it's a colleague of mine."

"Great, well I'll pick Vanessa for mine."

"Mhmm…"

* * *

"So I've decided to invite someone along," Blair said to Aaron, swirling her glass of water, taking a sip. They were sitting outside of a café around twelve. Blair wore a white short dress, a matching hat placed upon her head, and white high heels. Her white furry coat hung down her chair, with cold breeze but nothing Blair could handle. 

"Who?" Aaron asked, wearing a red shirt and cut up jeans.

"Oh, and ex girlfriend," Blair smirked.

"Not Serena," Aaron eyes bulged open.

Blair kicked him under the table. "What the hell?"

"I'm only joking," Aaron laughed, tipping his chair. "Seriously who?"

"Just for that, I won't tell."

"Oh come on Blair, can't you take a joke?"

"No."

"Please? It can't be my belly dancing ex."

"You dated a belly dancer?"

"Long story."

"Hey you two," A voice interrupted them. They looked over to see Vanessa pulling a seat next to Blair. "What's up?"

"Not much."

"Me neither, how about you?" Aaron asked.

"Can't say so either," Vanessa replied, glancing at Aaron. "Hey it's been awhile."

"I know."

"How's life?"

"Great."

"That's good to hear," Vanessa nodded. "So why'd you invite me anyways Blair?"

"Well, I wanted to catch up, so I asked hey, I meet up with both of you here on this lovely day." Blair waved her hand toward the sun.

"Great idea, well, I was going to look for an outfit tonight."

"For what?" Aaron asked.

"It's a party, Blair and I are going."

"Might if I come?"

Blair lifted her eyebrow, "When were you ever into parties?"

"Recently, it's a great place to meet people, you should know Blair. Plus, my boss wants me to socialize more with people."

"Okay."

"I guess you could come," Vanessa said, writing down the address on a napkin.

"Cool, I'll meet you two there. Anyways, I should be leaving."

"I just got here."

"I know, but wouldn't want to keep you two from shopping, am I right? It's not a guy thing."

"Okay," Blair said, as she saw Aaron run off. "Something is up with him."

"I know, he hasn't been able to talk to me."

"Why's that?" Blair asked, as Vanessa took Aaron's seat.

"Don't know, I guess awkwardness?"

"Hmm."

"We dated again after you left for a pretty long time."

"Were you the ex girlfriend he had for two years?"

"Yeah, I guess things weren't really working out, it's an on and off thing."

"Ah, I see."

"It's kind of weird to be around him now," Vanessa said, scratching her head.

"Oh."

"Anyways, how about you? How's your life?"

"Can't say much, been living in France since I left High School."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Couldn't take the bullshit," Blair said flatly.

"Ex-Boyfriend problems?"

"Basically."

"I understand," Vanessa said, grabbing a pack of cigarettes, tipping her chair. "But I have my job here and family, I couldn't leave them."

"I barely noticed how much I miss everyone," Blair said, sipping on her cup. "France is cool, but this is home."

"Why not come back?"

"My life, my job is over there. I couldn't do that to the twins, starting somewhere new."

Vanessa leaned closer to Blair, "Hmmm, so is the father Nathaniel Archibald?"

"Yeah." Blair answered.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Not quite yet."

"You should soon, he's engaged."

Blair grunted, "Tell me something I don't know."

"It's been all over the news."

"When was he a celebrity?"

"Don't know but Serena is making him famous, she's a big time model in New York. Nate is a football player for some team."

"Really, I guess she isn't in Paris, haven't heard her name."

"Jenny Humphrey is a model."

"The girl with huge titts?"

"Yeah."

Blair laughed, "Are they best friends or something?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Vanessa said, blowing some air. "So how's it like working for Vogue?"

"Can't say much."

"Ah, well we should get going."

Blair glanced around, "I'm still waiting for my order, stupid waitress hasn't came yet."

"Let's just ditch, we'll buy something on the way."

Blair nodded getting up from her seat, "Whatever happened to your ex boyfriend Dan?"

"Dan? He left on tour with his band like a year and half ago. He didn't like the idea I was dating Aaron."

"Sucks for him."

* * *

"Nate catch the ball!" 

Nate ran toward the other end of the field, jumping to get it. "Great job!" His couch shouted. "Hit showers in five minutes."

Nate dropped the ball, running to his team, as they patted his back. "You're the man Nate!"

"Thanks."

"Yo Nate," Jeremy Tompkinson, Nate's long-time buddy jogged over.

Nate waved his hand, "Hey."

Jeremy clasped his hand on his shoulder, "Do you want to go to a party tonight? Everyone who's anyone will be there."

"I'm not sure," Nate said.

"Come on! Charlie and Anthony are coming. I also heard there's going to be a stripper." Jeremy persuaded him.

"Let me think about it."

"Where's the old Nate I use to know? He'd want to go!"

"He grew up."

"Stop being emo."

"Whatever man, plus Serena wouldn't like it."

"Ditch the blonde hag, hang out with your buds, for old time sake. You know you want to."

Nate thought for a moment, "Fine."

"I heard a certain brunette beauty will show up."

Nate lifted his eyebrow, "Who may that be?"

"I think her name is Bee, she's supposed to be French designer. I heard she has killer legs. Once you see her, you'd probably want to tap her."

"Where'd you hear this?"

"Gossip Girl."

"You have no life."

* * *

**Should I stop? Hmmmmm. Teehee, you guys owe me! Actually I owe you people for the long wait. Special treat!!**

* * *

Later on that day... 

"Oh my god," Blair whispered, "It's huge, when did they build this?"

"Beats me," Vanessa replied next to her, smoking a cigarette. "I heard Chuck something, is throwing it."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Blair said, clicking her heels together. "Ready?"

"Duh, I'm here to have fun," Vanessa smirked, rushing forward, wearing a black semi formal dress. It was strapless, flowing down toward her knees.

Blair walked behind her, wearing a dark red strapless dress, half way up her knees. The dress clung to her, showing off her curves, hips and her size C's breast. Her hair was in a twisted ponytail, with curls hanging down from the end. Her heels were black, sparking in the light. She wore a black prada purse, from Barney's. All eyes were on her, as she stepped on the red carpet, climbing up the stairs to the hotel. Two front glass doors were open, as she walked into the lobby.

Following Vanessa, it was crowded in the lobby. Some people stared at her and Vanessa, but Blair didn't care. She came here to have fun, that's all that matter. They walked to another room, where the lobby was connected. A buffed man stood at the entrance, with the doors closed. "ID's"

Blair and Vanessa brought their ID's. The man verified them, before letting them inside. Opening the doors, the music blasted through the room. Vanessa grabbed her arm, "Let's dance!"

"Sure!" Blair shouted, through the music.

At a far distance, three certain people watched Blair and Vanessa walking in the middle of the dance flooor.

"Seems like our dear friend has come back officially," Chuck stated, sipping his whine.

"I thought you said she looked like a cow!" Kati remarked to Isabel.

"She supposed to!" Isabel whined.

"Her little trip got her gorgeous by the minute," Chuck said, his eyes never leaving Blair. "She's like a walking sex goddess, probably even hotter then Serena."

Kati and Isabel looked at each other, glancing back at Chuck, "You're not serious."

"Oh but I perfectly am."

Kati linked arms with Isabel, "We should greet our dear old friend."

Isabel nodded, as they walked through the crowd of people.

Vanessa swung her hips from left to right, "Having fun?"

"Yeah!" Blair shouted, fanning herself with her hand. After fifteen minutes, she started for feel hot. "Hey, I'm going to get a drink!"

"Sure." Vanessa answered, as a guy pulled up from behind, placing his hands on Vanessa's waist.

Blair made her way through the bar, "An apple martini please!"

"Sure," the bartender replied, getting her order.

Blair sat down on the stool, fanning herself. The party was crazy; she hadn't been to one in awhile, aside from promotional parties for vogue, which weren't fun. The bartender came back, giving her martini. Sipping it, she felt two people sit next to her on either side.

"Blair Waldorf!" Two voices chirped, as she recognized them at once.

"Hey Isabel and Kati," Blair replied.

"Blair, where have you been?"

"We missed you!"

"Why'd you run off?"

"You missed so much Blair!"

"That graduation speech you was great, I've been meaning to tell you."

"I love your dress!"

"You look like a model."

"Blair, I'm glad your okay."

Blair groaned, putting her hand on her forehead. "One question at a time, and yes, I missed you both. I've been traveling around, doing business."

"Blair you look great in that dress!" Isabel declared.

"Thanks, you look fabulous."

Isabel laughed, "Oh this little old thing? It's nothing."

"Mhm, and how have you two been?"

"Not much, Isabel and I promote companies," Kati said.

"Ah, that's cool," Blair said in a mono tone. She really wanted to get out of this mess. Finishing her martini, she jumped from her seat, calling out. "Another martini please!"

"So Blair, rumors have been flying around," Isabel said.

"Really now," Blair said, taking her martini, sipping another one.

Isabel looked at Kati before continuing, "Is it true you were in France?"

"Where'd you hear that from?" Blair asked, sipping her drink.

"Ch-"

Kati covered Isabel's mouth. "A source."

Sipping the rest of her drink, she stood up. "Don't believe everything you hear, but please excuse me girls, I need to use the restroom."

Isabel and Kati stared at Blair as she walked across out of sight. Turning to each other, "What a bitch."

"She barely even talked to us!" Isabel folded her arms.

"She's probably some bimbo whore in France, looking for a good lay in New York," Kati said.

"I agree."

"Awe, did the two little birdies fall face flat on the ground?" Chuck interrupted, putting his arms around Kati and Isabel, from behind them.

Kati and Isabel stood up, "Get a life!" Isabel grabbed onto Kati's arm, before walking away.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders, "Women."

A couple of minutes later, four boys just arrived.

"This is sweet!" Charlie called out.

"Seriously man!" Anthony agreed, giving his friend a high five.

"Hey, I'm going to the bar," Nate called out, heading for the bar.

"Same here," Jeremy said, following Nate.

Charlie and Anthony waved their hands, "Have fun you two! Tell us when you see the hot French Designer!"

Nate ignored them, grabbing a seat by the bar. Jeremy sat next to him, ordering a few drinks for them, "Seems this party is a blast. Looks they've hired stripers." He pointed out.

Nate turned to see four girls stripping, two on each side of the room. "Seem so."

"Man, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't find these parties fascinating."

"After Blair left or when you got engaged to Serena?"

"Shut the fuck up man."

"Seriously bro, lighten up! It's a party. Let's look for this French girl. Everyone was talking about her at the lobby."

"You can," Nate said, grabbing his order from the bartender.

"I think that's her," Jeremy pointed. "Yep, seems like it. Hey, she looks familiar, do you know her Nate?"

Nate turned to see where Jeremy pointed. His mouth dropped, seeing a brunette girl with a red dress shaking her booty on stage with a few guys crowding around her. Jumping up from his seat, "I'll catch you later!"

"What? Nate where your heading? Nate!" Jeremy shouted, but Nate didn't listen. He ran through the dance floor, moving his way toward the stage.

When Blare left for the restroom, she didn't expect a random guy to grab her arm and pull her on the dance floor. They didn't even ask her to dance, but she didn't care, she was here to have fun. Soon, another guy grabbed her from the waist and started to dance with her. She felt like a drag doll, as guys scooped her up to dance. She loved the attention she was getting, shaking her bottom from left to right. Blair didn't even remember how she got on stage, surrounded by five handsome men.

Blair giggled, moving her body to the music. Things were starting to heat up, and she needed a drink. Stopping in her tracks, she told everyone she would be back soon. Some guys insisted her to stay, but she made her mind up. Moving her way from stage, she rushed over to the bar. Her purse accidentally fell from her hands, "Fuck."

She bent down to pick it up, but felt someone collided into her, pushing her back on the ground. "Ouch!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry," She heard a voice vaguely familiar. "I was in a rush to see someone."

"It's alright, but watch out next time," Blair snapped, not feeling in the mood to fight. Grabbing her purse on the ground, she felt the person grab her arm, helping her up. Looking up, she found herself staring at a pair of green eyes, "Blair?"

Her mouth fell open, "Nate."

"What are you doing here!?" They both yelled. Nate almost lost his grip from shock, but held on tightly.

Blair looked down, "Nate you're squeaking my arm too tight."

"Oh sorry," Nate said, letting his hand looser.

"You can let go of me," Blair stated.

Nate didn't listen; he was dazed to see how much Blair changed. She looked beautiful. How much he missed her blue eyes, her body, and her personality. He felt like she would disappear any second. He couldn't believe she was standing so close, as he embraced her tightly, placing his hands in her hair, whispering. "Oh my god, it's actually you. You're back, you're finally back."

Blair's eyes widened in surprise, she wasn't expecting that. His arms were around her, hugging her tightly, shivering from happiness. She got use to the feeling, and slightly lowered her defense, returning the hug. "I miss you too."

They embraced for a long time, not saying a word to each other. The music blasted through the air, Blair could feel stares. She gently started to let go of Nate, "Hey I need a drink, want to talk at the bar?"

Nate grinned, "Of course, ladies first." He waved his hand in the air, toward the bar. Blair giggled, since when was Nate the gentleman? Nate followed, putting his hands around her waist, Blair didn't even protest. Getting to the bar, Blair looked at the list. "Hmmm, this 'Adios' drink sounds good."

"I heard it's strong," Nate said.

"Who cares?" Blair asked, ordering her drink to the bartender. Grabbing her drink, Blair turned to Nate, taking a sip of her drink, she shuddered. "You're right."

"Don't drink it then." Nate said, leaning closer to her.

"Nah, it tastes pretty good," Blair said, taking another sip. "Anyways, what do you want to talk about?"

"I miss you." Nate repeated.

"I missed you too."

"Why didn't you come back earlier?"

Blair shuddered, taking another sip of her drink nervously, "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Problems."

"Explain."

Blair took another long sip of her drink, almost half way done. She pointed her finger at Nate's chest, bearing her gaze, "It's none of your business."

"Blair."

Blair hiccuped taking another sip of her drink, "Blair you should stop drinking that."

"Noo, it tastes so good," Blair replied, taking a last big sip and setting it down. She looked up at Nate, "What were we talking about? I'm sorry."

"Blair, you're drunk."

"No I'm not!" Blair giggled, pushing her way from Nate, her face red. "It's too loud in here, let's go outside."

Nate sighed, following her out of the lobby down the steps outside. Blair settled herself on the sat stairs, patting the the ground next to her. Nate sat next to her, which immediately Blair grabbed his hand, leaned against his shoulder. "I missed you so much, I thought about you all the time."

"Where'd you go Blair?"

"Paris," Blair giggled, throwing her free hand in the air. "But New York is so much better, even if I hated it back then, but Paris is my new home."

"Move back," Nate whispered, taking her face in his palms.

"I can't, my life is out there," Blair replied, frowning. "Did you know your eyes are beautiful?"

"Blair, you're getting off topic," Nate said.

"Really," Blair stared at him curiously, before leaning in closer, settling her head on his chest, shivering. "It's cold."

Nate looked down at her, hesitated before wrapping his around her, Blair closed her eyes, falling asleep immediatly . What was he going to do now? He didn't know where her hotel was, and couldn't take her back to his place, especially with Serena living there. Unless he brought her over his parent's house, they were on vacation. Settling for the idea, Nate called for a Taxi. Cradling her, he picked her up, and carried her to the cab.

It took awhile to get to his apartment, with the help of the doorman. Switching the lights on, he carried her to his bedroom, removing her shoes. When he tried to place her down, Blair groaned, wrapping her arms around the neck. Opening her eyes, she looked confused and drunk, "Where am I?"

"At my place."

"Oh," Blair said, letting go of him, falling on his pillows. "Mmmm, your bed is softer then I remember."

"You'll sleep here for tonight," Nate pointed, "I'll sleep in the living room."

Blair hoisted herself up with her arms, hair tangled, "No."

"What?"

She crawled over, grabbing onto his wrist pulling him toward her, "Please sleep with me tonight."

"Blair…" Nate said, but she pulled him down on the bed. Climbing on top of him, she started kissing down the side his neck. Nate knew better but his mind was clouded, as she started to remove his blouse. Unbuttoning slowly, kissing his neck. When she was done, she clasped her hands on his face, and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Nate tried to regain himself but couldn't. Her lips were driving him crazy, it's been so long. He rolled himself on top of her.

Taking the zipper from her back, he zipped it lower, while deepening the kiss. His tong wrestled hers, eyes shut. Loving the feeling of her against him, it was bliss, no one could make him feel this way. Blair's arms were wrapped around his neck, as he lowered her dress. Rolling it to the bottom, he threw her dress to the side of the room.

Blair lowered her hands to his pants, slowly zipping down his zipper, and throwing his pants to the side of the room. She was about to continue, but Nate grabbed her hands. Blair stopped the kiss, looking at him confused, "Don't you want to?"

Nate panted, "Blair, you're drunk, and I don't want to take advantage of you."

Blair giggled, pulling her arms around his neck, "Your're sweet, but I know what I'm doing."

"Blair, no." Nate said firmly.

Blair pouted, put kept her arms around him, "Fine but please sleep with me still?"

"That's a better idea," Nate said, kissing her on her forehead, before settling down next to her. Blair cuddled against his chest, within minutes she was asleep. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, smiling. Nate leaned his chin on her head, smelling her hair, while his hand caressed her back.

Its official, deep down, he loved Blair. He couldn't live without her, but the problem still stood, Serena. Nate closed his eyes, he would think about it tomorrow. He was happy now, that his true love returned.

* * *

**Note:** Okay done! Review Review Review! 

Please?


	8. Chapter Eight

**Note:** I want to clarify Madie and Zack's looks. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!

_Madie:_ She has Blair's body frame, blonde hair and hazel eyes, her facial features resemble Nate's but in a girl version.

_Zack: _Blair's dark brown hair, hazel eyes that mix colors sometimes. He's identical to Madie, so he looks exactly like Nate, same body structure as his dad.

** Any questions? Lets get chapter rolling**.

Chapter Eight  


Gossip Girl here, reporting update again. Yesterday's party was a blast. Whoever said pregnant woman can't have fun? Exactly, even though I was dancing with my hubby. Anyways, seems like B has gotten a reputation. Did anyone see her last night? She took up the dance floor and most of our men. Oh, but it seems someone particular caught her attention. Hmm, wonder who? I have to say she's definitely changed.

Anyways, let's see how everyone else is doing.

V and A were caught dancing last night. Hmm, wonder if that says much. C, I and K were last seen heading for a room. J and E are having breakfast in a nearby restaurant. D been spotted carrying luggage from the airports, seems our little rock star has returned. B just disappeared off last night with a certain boy. S looked pissed heading for work today.

Oh, isn't this an interesting turn of events.

You know you love me,

GossipGirl.

* * *

Early next morning, Madie sat on the couch, in Blair's old apartment. She flipped through channel, with a bucket of ice cream in her lap. A spoon was placed firmly in her mouth, nothing amused her on television. Stretching, she saw Zack bouncing in the room. 

"Madie! What are you doing up so early?"

"I don't know, just got up early."

"Ah," Zack said, sitting down next to her. "Anything good?"

"No," Madie replied, throwing the channel changer to Zack, "You look for something."

"Sure," Zack yawned, flipping through the channels.

Madie leaned back, looking out the window, "I wonder where mum is, I thought she would be back by now."

"I don't know, but hey Madie, this girl look familiar." Zack randomly said.

Madie's eyes turned to the screen to see a blonde girl smiling, waving at the cameras. Her arms wrapped around a man next to her. Madie scrunched her eyebrows, "Turn it up Zack."

"On latest news, World Wide Fashion Model Serena Van Der Woodsen, latest engagement to Nathaniel Archibald is hitting stands. It is rumored that she's moved the wedding by the end of this month. Isn't this exciting? New York's cutest couple are finally getting married, earlier then planned. Let's see what people have to say."

Zack started to laugh, "Hey Madie, that guy kind of looks like you."

"Shut up!" Madie snapped insulted, pushing Zack off the couch.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I felt like it." Madie stuck out her tongue.

Zack sat on the ground, folding his legs, "Seriously that guy does."

Madie looked at the guy, scrunching her nose. "He looks like Lord Mucus, say that again and you'll get brutally beaten. Anyways, if he does, then he must resemble you dear brother."

"Ew," Zack said, "But seriously, doesn't that girl look familiar?"

"I have to admit, she does. She looks like that girl in that one picture that mum-" Madie stopped, recognizing the face. "I know who she is!"

Zack lifted his eyebrow, "Enlighten me"

"Remember those pictures that mum has in her room hidden of some girl with blonde hair."

"Yeah…oh," Zack said, taking a closer look to the screen. "No way!"

Madie bounced in her seat, "She looks like a fat cow, and what do they mean world wide model? I haven't seen her in magazines! She's not even gorgeous as other models. I think the Americans lost their taste."

"True, I wonder who the guy is next to her," Zack said.

Madie smiled, "Feel like investigating?"

Zack smirked, "Of course."

"Nathaniel Archibald," Madie repeated the name. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Zack shrugged, "Beats me."

"Let's call mum!"

* * *

Blair laid on a soft bed, her eyes closed, hair covering her face. She felt warmness next to her body, which she hadn't felt in a long time. Smiling, she wrapped her arms over the person's chest tighter. Snuggling closer, she felt a vibrant happiness inside. Only for a second, until her phone started to ring. 

Snapping her blue eyes open, she groaned, grabbing the phone from the covers. "Hello?"

"Mum!" Two voices rang in the phone.

Blair felt confused, "Madie…Zack…Why are you calling?"

"Well you didn't show up last night."

"Huh?" Blair said, sitting up from her position, she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Yeah, and we were wondering where you were." Madie said.

Blair eyes scanned over the room, recognizing it, her eyes widened glancing at the person next to her, "Madie, Zack. I'll call you back ."

Blair clicked her phone off, before they answered. Finally, a surge of pain came rushing through Blair's head. Trying to fight off a splitting headache, she felt sick. She had to get out of here. Blair couldn't remember what happened last night, aside from dancing. This was not supposed to happen.

Jumping from the bed, she grabbed on the nightstand, feeling sicker. She needed to use the restroom now. She ran out to the nearest bathroom. Once done, she flushed the toilet, grabbing the handrail. Going over to the sing, she washed her mouth out. She started to feel better, but dizzy at the same time. Glancing at the clock, it was eight in the morning.

Way too early, Blair thought, walking over to the room. She saw Nate sleeping, with his hair in a mess. She stared at him from head to toe, not much has changed. He still looked like he did before, hotter then ever from his tan. His face matured over the years.

Should she stay or leave? Blair made up her mind. She had to leave, the time wasn't right yet. Sighing, she walked over grabbing her dress from the floor and glanced down at herself. At least they hadn't done anything, from what it seems. Well, he was married. Blair shoved that idea from the back of her mind, and began to walk out from the apartment.

* * *

A few seconds later, Nate woke up suddenly, hearing the door slam and cell phone ring. Groaning, he grabbed his cell, "hello?" 

"NATE! Where are you?"

"Huh…Serena?"

"Yes! I was worried about you. I tried to call you many times but you didn't pick up."

Nate glanced around the room, "Blair-"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say about Blair?"

"Forget it, I have to go."

"Nate!"

Nate shut his phone off, throwing it on his bed. His mind rushed, did she just leave? Grabbing a pair of pants from the drawer, he ran out of his apartment, bare foot.

* * *

A taxi pulled next to Blair, as she got inside. Placing her hand upon her forehead, she tried to fight off the beating headache. In a distance, she swore her name was called. Glancing out the window, she saw Nate rushing over to the taxi. 

"Fuck," Blair cursed, turning to the driver. "National Park!"

"Sure thing Miss."

* * *

Nate stood at the side pavement, seeing Taxi cab leave. No, she couldn't just leave like that, after last night. He wouldn't let her go this time. Nate tried to think where she could of left to…her mom's place

* * *

Serena bit her lip, throwing her cell phone to the ground. She hadn't felt this much jealousy in ages. He met Blair!? She didn't know what to do. 

Blair couldn't just think she could waltz right in their lives, not after what she's done.

Serena tried to get in contact with Nate all night yesterday. He'd never done this to her, and drove her insane not knowing where he was. Especially with Blair in town, that no good stealing Fiancé whore.

Look who's talking.

Serena sighed, and heard her name being called, "Serena! Are you paying attention? Your're up next."

Serena turned, "Of course, let's get this photo shoot on the roll!"

* * *

Blair relaxed as they drove away from his apartment. He wouldn't know where to look for her. She leaned back, letting the driver take her to national park. What exactly happened last night? Her mind kept wondering back to that night. It was a blank, she just remember having a couple of drinks with Kati and Isabel on her back. 

Groaning, she hit her head on the seat. Well, at least she got away from Nate, for now. Suddenly, an urge rushed through her body, something didn't feel right. It didn't click to her until she was brought to the park; her thought came to the twins…shit!

* * *

Nate rushed driving over to Blair's old apartment. He parked his car, not bothering adding coins on the parking meter. She had to be here, where else would she go? 

He got on the elevator, punched her floor and walked to her apartment. Knocking on the door once, he didn't need to knock twice.

* * *

Madie looked at the phone, "Well that was certainly weird. Mum is strange sometimes." 

"Tell me about it," Zack said, putting his hands over his head. "I wonder what's on."

"Whatever." Madie said. "What else is on television?"

"Spongebob."

"Fine."

They ended up watching Spongebob Squarepants, which Madie wasn't paying attention. Her mind kept wondering off to Nathaniel Archibald and Serena Van Der Woodsen. Why did they sound familiar?

A knock broke her thoughts.

Madie jumped from her seat, "I'll get it!"

"No, I will!"

"Nuh huh!" Madie shouted, running over to the door, with Zack behind her. Madie grabbed the door knob, "I win!"

Opening it, she turned to see Nate Archibald.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**AN:** Sorry alot of switch scenes, enjoy! 

Review Review!

7-10 please.


End file.
